The Golden Age: A New Dawn
by Golden Myths
Summary: The new generation of children are going to Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny's children, all their cousins, and some new friends. The school may just be turned upside down thanks to a new generation of Weasley Twins AND Marauders...
1. Here Comes Hogwarts

The Golden Age: A New Dawn

Chapter 1: Here Comes Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I claim no character or place ownership for the majority of anything in this fanfiction. Nearly all are creations of J.K. Rowling.

"C'mon Albus, they'll still be here at Christmas. We have to find an open car."

The elder Potter son tugged his younger brother's shirt, until he reluctantly left watching their parents and younger sister. Turning around, he noticed his impulsive brother already walking down the corridor. His cousin Rose, stood beside him with a slight smile, but ran with him to catch up as he called ahead.

"Hey James, wait up!"

Five minutes later their search was still unrewarded. Frustrated, James ran his hands though his hair so much like his namesake grandfather had. "There's gotta be one here, I can't even find Fred, Roxanne, Victorie, Dominique, or Molly!"

"What about this one? Doesn't look like there's more than a few people in there."

"No, Al, wai-…uh…hi."

James began trying to back out as his cheerful brother and cousin had opened the door on a compartment with two girls.

"May we sit with you? We couldn't find another compartment with enough space…"

The two girls replied in unison "Sure!"

Restraining a groan, James sat beside his brother and politely smiled as he looked more carefully at the two. Neither was any worse than average in weight or build, and both had a sort of delicacy in their build. One had slightly wavy brown hair down to the middle of her back, while the other had shoulder length dirty blond hair and was much skinnier. The first had gray-green eyes, while her friend had bright blue eyes, and both had very light skin, but the skin of the first was dappled with freckles.

"Are you two first-years?"

The question, apparently directed at James from the blond-haired girl, shook him out of his observing.

"What? No! I'm a second-year, although it's my brother and cousin's first year. What about you two?"

She replied sharply "Was just asking. We're first years. "

The brown-haired girl cut her off. "Don't worry Ev." She then turned to the brothers. "Sorry. Introductions should be first. "I'm Arianna, although I've got lots of nicknames, and this is Evelyn. "

James was prevented from answering by his brother. "I'm Albus, and this hot-head is James. "

"I'm Rose" She spoke for herself, smiling at the three. They seemed friendly enough.

Arianna stifled laughter as James tried to protest his brother's accusation and Albus merely poked fun at him. Every now and then Evelyn or Rose would cheer one or the other on.

Eventually all had calmed down and the girls were asking James everything about Hogwarts. After one particularly long description, James excused himself. Walking though the car, he passed a car with a very interesting shadow and a screened window. He knocked and opened the door a crack to find a boy sleeping in a hammock strung up between the walls of the space, and couldn't help exclaiming "What are you doing!"

He promptly jolted up and flipped over, falling out of his hammock. James burst out laughing "Sorry mate, you just looked really funny! "

"Eh, it's comfortable…and you are?"

"James. And alright, sounds good to me!"

"I'm Gabe Lioxe, 2nd-year Ravenclaw." The boy replied with a grin.

"Oh, I'm a 2nd-year too, but Gryffindor."

"Brilliant, I had sort of hoped to get in there, but I know I'm not brave enough."

"You must be smart though to get into Ravenclaw!"

"Heh…I guess so, but I'm certainly not studious like the rest of my lot, and I can't see myself changing."

"…Alright then. Well, I've got to go. Nice to meet you Gabe, see you at Hogwarts I guess!"

James grinned and ran off as Gabe shut the door and shook his head with a laugh before climbing back up to sleep in his hammock.

"We should be getting there any time now.."

James said with frustration as his three companions yawned, having been ready for almost an hour in their robes, then moments later pointed excitedly out the window. "Look! It's Hogwarts!"

Albus, Arianna, and Evelyn all crammed around the window while James laughed.

"You guys should see your faces!"

Soon the train began to overflow as students disembarked, most of them heading toward where the carriages were, some following the sound of a booming voice. "Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!"

"Hey Hagrid!"

" Well, 'ello James! This Albus?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Well, come on all of you. Into the boats, make sure one of you has a lantern, careful now. ALL FIRS' YEARS! Everyone here? Alright then, off we are."

Gasps and dropping jaws followed as they rounded the corner on the lake, Albus holding the lantern in a boat with Evelyn and Arianna, all of them grinning.

Meanwhile, James had met up again with the Ravenclaw second year from the train. "Hey, Gabe Lioxe, was it? "

"Yep. Sorry, my memory is horrible, what is yours?"

"James. James Potter. "


	2. PostSorting

**The Golden Age: A New Dawn**

**Chapter 2: Post-Sorting**

_**Author's note:**_

_**For all you fantastic readers, yes I am redoing this fanfic...almost from scratch. Also, I'm experimenting in format. Specifically, with so many characters, view points. As the fanfic lengthens and more characters are introduced, more viewpoints will be added/switched. **_

_**Enjoy, and please review! **_

**THE GREAT HALL**

"When years ago this hall was plagued.

By a foe both new and old,

The houses stood and rose as one

Once shy then bright and bold.

Ravenclaw created some,

Smart tactics for the rest,

Clever Slytherins removed themselves

Thinking safety to be best

Hufflepuffs shone that day

Lasting strength 'til the very end,

While Gryffindor with a courageous roar

The mighty foe did rend.

The lesson taught that day,

When this hall turned battlefield,

Was think no worse of friend of foe

If test shall not make them yield.

So go about your merry way,

Leave to memory that day,

But to your fellow Hogwarts student be

As neutral as you find me!"

As always, the Sorting Hat's song was greeting with applause, the Sorting, and plenty of food.

**GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM**

**ALBUS**

The fireplace crackled, keeping the first edges of autumn chill from the Gryffindor common room. Albus sat with his brother on the couch, staring at the flames as James grinned, as easily amused as ever. All night everything had caught Albus's eye and he had gaped in awe…now he felt overwhelmed and couldn't care less if his brother made some wise comment about how Al should've been used to magic by now. Which he did.

"You know, by now, you might've seen moving portraits Al. "

"Not ancient wise ones. Just the old pictures of Dad's parents, and Dumbledore. "

James shrugged, and pulled a pastry he'd nabbed from dinner out of his pocket, to Al's disgust.

"There was so much food AT dinner, James…"

"But I'm still hungry!" His brother whined, munching.

For a few moments the brothers sat in silence.

"Do you remember which houses Ari and Eve were placed in?" Al asked, remembering only that he'd been saddened to learn that the only first-years he met weren't even in his own house.

"Nah. Why should I remember? I mean, they were alright, but Al they're GIRLS."

"So are Roxy, Victorie, Rose, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, and Lily."

"They're family. It's different. "

Al rolled his eyes and turned back to the fire.

Two bold voices suddenly broke the silence.

"Well, if it isn't Jamesy back and with little Al as well!"

"Dad always told us no son of Aunt Ginny could be anything but a Gryffindor, and here's proof!" Al jumped as two of his cousins, and fraternal twins, Roxanne and Fred leaned on the part of the couch directly behind them.

"Hey Roxy, hey Fred. " Al's tone was dry, but he was grinning. "You lot are what, 3rd years? Don't you have friends in your own year, instead of family you saw a week ago?"

"Aw, but they aren't you, Al. " Roxanne affectionately ruffled his hair and poked James's head.

"Leave 'em alone, Roxy. " Fred said with a grin and tugged his twin off to chat with others in the room.

As his grandfather once had, Albus ran his hand through his hair…though his reasoning was to try and smooth it, it ended up looking messier and he ended up just leaving it as it was.

**RAVENCLAW COMMON ROOM**

**EVE**

Though the idea of being separated from Ari hadn't occurred to her, Evelyn thought she was adjusting admirably. She already adored the Ravenclaw common room and hoped she had classes with Ari so she could tell her about it. Arianna loved books at least as much as she did, and the common room was it's own library. It had tables and chairs, as well as couches and loveseats. Perfect for studying and relaxing, no nonsense.

Somewhere, an older student whistled a random tune quite loudly.

Maybe not perfect, but generally better than anywhere else. Or so the new Ravenclaw hoped.

**GABE**

Gabriel Lioxe was stuck by the fact that yet again he'd met someone who seemed to want to talk to him. It seemed to be a reoccurring thing, he never tried to make friends. People sometimes just…sort of clung. Like static. Except less problematic, and more interesting. It suddenly struck him that the common room was exceptionally quite and he began whistling what he remembered of a cheery Muggle tune that had been playing at his dad's the last time he'd been there. With a grin he gave a wave to the few scowls he received. What did he care if they didn't like a little happy music? Not like it was any problem. He sighed with a smile and sat in a comfy chair by the quaint fireplace, resting his feet on a footstool. He loved summers, but it was good to be back. Might even have made a new friend in that Gryffindor second year. James something-or-other.

**HUFFLEPUFF GIRLS DORMITORY **

**ARIANNA**

"Argh, I'm so stupid. Why'd I think that Eve and I would be in the same house?" Grumbling, she lay face down in her purple pajamas that to her seemed to be mockingly contrasting the yellow and black of the dorm. At the moment, feeling quite alone, she'd lost her optimism and hated everything in the room. The wood floor and stone walls, the matching drapes and dressers, the lack of people because of course everyone else seemed to have friends.

"Don't worry, oi don't nu anyone else either. me grandmother ne'er let us 'av friends…aside from me grown siblings an' cousins t'be sure ." Arianna looked up to where a girl sat crosslegged on the next bed over, with green plaid pajamas and a tentative smile.

"Your hair is a mess." Arianna couldn't help but mention it, her brown hair had an odd length and disheveled, and regretted it a moment after. Nontheless, the girl didn't seem angry, but withdrew a bit and groaned.

"Ah, oi nu. 'tis brutal, never behaves, not ever. "

The girl sighed. "My name wud be Clarissa…but if despite me 'air ye wud still loike ter be me mucker, ye can call me Piper. "

Arianna grinned. "Thanks for excusing my rudeness. I'm Arianna, but you can call me Ari, or Ria. Anything like that…Piper. "

"Wonderful!" Piper grinned and threw a pillow at her. "nigh den, mucker, why in such a slump?"

"My only other friends, one named Eve who I've known for years and one I just met named Al, both got sorted into other houses. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, actually. And if I know my friend who'll be coming next year, she'll go straight to Gryff. Bold as brass, that one. Will your siblings be coming?" In the light of meeting a new friend, Ari managed to push her temper to the side and be amiable…and her usual talkative self.

"Ah…that's an unpleasant tin' for sure. wan av me sisters 'ill be comin' in tree years. de others won't 'til i'm gone. " Piper seemed a bit taken aback at Ari's turn-a-round mood, but willing to just go along with it.

**SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM**

Sally did all she could to keep from glaring at the rude boy who was staring at her from the other fireside chair. The only other boy who had been in the room, she thought his name was Scorpius, had left a while ago. Eventually though, his eyes burning into her skull was too much for only her peripheral vision.

"Why are you staring at me. " Her voice was cold and harsh, and the sound of the book as she slammed in on the table was loud in the silence broken only by the crackle of the fire.

"You look like me. " He seemed wary, suspicious. "And you have partly the same last name as me. "

She rolled her eyes. "So what. I'm here to prove that not all Slytherin's are pompous and closed-minded. Hat almost put me in Gryffindor. The stereotype that soaks this dungeon, and it seems like you with it, disgusts me. " The boy looked furious.

"My name is Leo Callidan-Nor and I will not stand to be insulted. "

"Then sit." She smirked, as he fumed and stormed up to the dorm.

"And I'm Sally Rolker-Callidan, who will not stand for names to mean a thing!"

_**P.S. Fun fact of the chapter (I'll try to remember to post one of these for each): Evelyn's initials spell EAR. **_


	3. First Lessons

**The Golden Age: A New Dawn**

**Chapter 2: First Lessons**

**THE GREAT HALL**

As the first real day for many students at Hogwarts dawned, they found themselves bustling along, losing their way, and generally making this the longest time they'd ever have for breakfast. The four tables filled with students and food and with a wave of her wand Professor Parker sent schedules flying to the students as they sat. Meanwhile, the staff talked about the new students as always. Which ones seemed meant for trouble, and which had promise. Professor Longbottom let his gaze linger on two students in Gryffindor, for although they were friends of his family, he knew any children of Fred and George had potential to be among the troublesome.

**HUFFLEPUFF TABLE**

"Best tin' aboyt dis place, al' first years 'av al' their clapsses wi' their 'ousemates!"

Piper and Arianna sat together, examining their schedule.

"I don't know if it's the very best thing Piper. What about the food? The portraits?"

"Ah , yer gru up withoyt magic, that's roi. after seein' it a million times, well, 'tis not much. but lads dat ain't family! that's funtarstic. "

Her friend shrugged, and turned to her breakfast, occasionally glancing about to try and glimpse Evelyn.

"So...let's see..Flying with Gryffindors, Tranfiguration with Slytherins, Charms with Ravenclaws, Potions with Ravenclaws, Herbology with Gryffindors, and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherins. At least we've the messier-sounding classes closer to the end of the day. "

"Best dayle ever. an' after dis we're ter choose our own clapsses! isn't dat roi?"

"Maybe. Let's stick with getting through this year first, shall we?"

"Oi suppose. "

**CASTLE GROUNDS**

"Will all of you please stand next to your brooms? On the left, if you please." The first years stared at their brooms as the prim and proper Headmistress paced to be sure they were all in perfect position.

"The most important thing to remember is balance, and awareness. Nothing is more dangerous when riding a broom then falling off or running into something. These are generously donated by a few parents, and are state of the art, also built with safety in mind. That being so, caution should still be learned. Mount your broom and kick off when I blow my whistle. If any of you have flown before, don't let me know it."

They mounted their brooms, and at her whistle, were off. Meanwhile, a few upperclass students watched from a hall.

"What d'you reckon any of them are future Quidditch stars?"

"None, Lou. Sorry, but even Albus and Rose don't seem to quite have the knack. "

Louis Weasley, a Hufflepuff Chaser, stood talking to Roxanne and Fred. Fred had made the last comment, smirking. James was at home on a broom, but all the family knew Al preferred books and Rose was her mother all over again with only somewhat less distaste of brooms.

"I don't believe you. What about that hufflepuff girl? She seems to be getting the hang of it."

Roxanne scoffed. "Maybe as a Chaser if you're short on options. "

"What's that supposed to mean?" Louis's handsome countenance scowled jokingly at her. "Nothing, cousin. Just that you guys can afford to be a bit more balanced in talent then Seekers or Keepers. I mean, beaters can be balanced too, but that girl? Nah. Chaser if anything at all. "

They fell silent, then Louis smiled confidently at his cousins. They grinned back, aware of what was coming. "A bet. " Louis liked small friendly gambles. "She'll be good enough to make the Hufflepuff team next year as Chaser. "

Fred glanced out the window and Roxanne gave Louis a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Your on. She makes the team...We'll buy Butterbeer for the two of you, presumably you'll be friends. She doesn't, you're buying for us. Friendly and fair, yes?"

"Friendly and fair." As the two darker-skinned Weasley's left their cousin, he leaned against the wall and turned back to watching the lesson until he had to head to his own class.

**TRANSFIGURATION CLASSROOM**

Rachael Pirolette had learned from the past Tranfiguration professor.

All the first years filed in, quietly, for they saw no professor. The room, tall and arching with sky-lights near the top, had sorted cabinets and a board with chalk as well as rather spacious connecting desks that four students could sit at at once. By the large teacher's desk and the board was a wooden perch, upon which a gyrfalcon clung and watched them all. By the time the class had relaxed and started chattered, it'd only been a few minutes but enough to make them susceptible to surprise. One girl even shrieked as the gyrfalcon left it's perch to become a young lady with long brown hair and blue eyes in a navy robe standing at the front of the class.

"Yeargh! 'Ria, they dun 'ave bird-lassies where I live in Ireland!"

Arianna's expression of shock was changed to a smile at her friend's comment. "I didn't know they had them in England, Piper. " She whispered back.

The lady smiled in a friendly way to the class. "Students, I am Professor Pirolette, your Transfiguration professor. Please" She waved her wand and a paper flew onto every students desk. "Fill out these surveys so that I may determine the basic knowledge. This will not be graded. You have until the last five minutes of class." As she sat at her desk, students pulled out quills and there was silence except quills scratching.

When their time was up, Professor Pirolette summoned the papers to her and began making them. After a few minutes she tapped the papers to neaten them, and called "Will Leo Callidan-Nor please remain behind. The rest of you may leave, and be sure to have read the first two chapters of your book by next class." as the other students left for their classes. While the Slytherin stayed in the classroom, Arianna paused outside. Piper looked at her curiously. "We've a class ter attend, did ye forgot?"

Arianna shifted uneasily and glanced at the door. "I'll get there. I wanted to ask the professor about something. "

**INSIDE**

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Leo said sulkily.

"Your score, especially considering your background, was unfortunately low, Leo. I'm assigning you a tutor to be safe. " She motioned her arm toward the door to the storage room and called "Selena!" A girl appeared with a snake curled around her neck and nodded at Leo before turning to the Professor. "You called, Professor?"

"I did. " She motioned at Leo. "Selena this is Leo Callidan-Nor, Leo this is Selena Corinth. She is a Slytherin second-year who transferred here and was set back a year, but happens to have a free period when she helps Professor Hagrid with his classes. Aside from her affiliation with animals, she has a particular knack for inanimate transfiguration and teaching that I think would be perfectly suitable to tutor you until you are more on level with the rest of the class. I don't believe you will need it after this year. "

Professor Pirolette glanced between the two, Selena had recovered from a moment of shock and was nodding while Leo looked both shocked and infuriated.

"I expect the two of you to meet at least once a week. Here are passes so your next teachers aren't displeased. "

She looked slightly displeased as the two walked off and Selena amiably said "You know, it's mostly teaching i'm good at. I've my own tutor in Charms. Even in transfiguration animals give me trou...ble...". She stopped when Leo refused to even look at her and sped up down the hallway.  
Arianna watched them go, a bit curious, then cautiously stuck her head in the room.  
"Professor?"

Professor Pirolette looked up and smiled. "Yes, Arianna Ataran, is it?

"Yes Professor. "

"What can I do for you, Arianna?"

"Um..." Arianna avoided her eyes, shy. "How did you do that? The bird thing?"

The professor frowned. "It's very advanced and chancy magic, very few witches or wizard are ever truly interested enough to actually learn it. I am what is called an Animagus, meaning I turn into the animal I am most like whenever I wish too. There are only ever a handful of Animagi at any given point in time, and any who learn the ability must register with the Ministry. Does that answer your question?"

Wide eyes evidenced how overwhelmed the girl seemed to be by the knowledge. "Yes, Professor Pirolette. Can I have a pass?"

_**Fun fact of the chapter: Professor Pirolette is the Headmistress's sister.**_


	4. Halloween

**The Golden Age: A New Dawn**

**Chapter 4: Halloween**

**GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM**

"OooOooOohhh

"_Roxy it's not even breakfast yet!_

Dressed in a sheet with fake blood, and now cackling, was Roxanne Weasley. The subject of her amusement was the deep red blush of embarrassment that covered her cousin Albus's face.

"But it's Halloween!Al sighed at the desperate plea in her voice.

"Isn't it supposed to be All Hallow's _Eve_? You know, at night? Not this ungodly hour of the morning? Also, you've obviously been watching too many Muggle horror flicks.

"Well, you were up already. It's your own fault. And it's only getting light now. And don't tell my mom, my dad thinks they're funny and that the effects are... 鉄he paused to think, then grinned. "_Inspiringly bad."_

"You're crazy. "

"It's Halloween!"

"Go bother did. Groaning, Al sank back in the armchair he'd leapt from.

**HUFFLEPUFF 1st YEAR GIRLS DORM**

The sun, shining in from the window, landed on Arianna's face, making her pull the blankets over her head.

"Top o' ye morning ter ya 'Ria!

Piper was sitting cross-legged in gray pajamas that seemed to have fur attached to the wrists and ankles, as well as a gray lion tail. Small white orbs were hung from the canopy of her bed, all the ay around. She was looking at Arianna rather more cheerfully that anyone should when the sun was barely risen in the sky.

Arianna looked at her pajamas and the orbs. 撤iper, what are you wearing? And what are those?She pointed the tail and then the white orbs.

"'Tis 'alloween! is not but a get-up for de day. Dohs wud be decorashuns!""  
填h..and...what exactly are you supposed to be?"

"Oi'm a scottish troll! 'Tis a fairy tale creature. An' those'd be will-o-wisps, de ghosts av de marsh! oooooh!

Arianna rolled back over in bed, facing the other direction and covering her head. 的'll just wear orange socks. "

**THE GREAT HALL**

Even though it was only breakfast, the ceiling was the dark gray of looming storm clouds, lit by the usual floating candles. The conversations that reverberated through the Hall were both more excited and more hushed than normal. Queries of what the day would bring were repeated in voices from all the Houses.

**GRYFFINDOR TABLE**

"And_ then_, oh you should've _seen _his face!"

"Shut it, Roxy.

"What? You were such the little tomato. She stuck her lip out as if he was the cutest little tomato she'd ever seen. Al rolled his eyes.

"Oh were you Al? Were you a tomato?

"I didn't know you could turn into a fruit, cousin!

James and Fred's remarks and grins were rewarded with his glares.

"Oh leave him alone you lot. Not all of us have your twisted sense of humor, nor are we morning people.

"Rose, you're no fun. Roxanne smiled and lay her arm around her younger cousin's shoulders.

"Good. As long as I keep you from your own fun. Rose replied with a smirk, shifting her cousin's arm off her and turning back to the book she had open beside her breakfast plate. Al smiled as he saw Roxanne scowl sulkily.

"Even on Halloween...

"Come now, Roxy, don't be a grump. Roxy looked up and rolled her eyes. 添es Head Girl, ma' forced a smile, to which the other girl laughed and pushed her strawberry-blonde braid to her back.

"'Cousin' or 'Victorie' will do."

Though she rolled her eyes again, Roxy did smile. 的'll keep my surprises for later. Satisfied? I just _know _you're being the perfect little Head Girl trying to keep ikkle pranksters from blowing up the school. That wasn't in my plans anyway, so go, be free, continue the hunt our Artemis of Hogwarts!Fred and James laughed as Victorie rolled her eyes but walked on, ignoring the attention they'd drawn.

**RAVENCLAW TABLE**

"Silly holiday, though it is fun I _suppose_."

"Did you know that it's got it's base in so many different cultures?"

"Did you lot know you're supposed to enjoy the holidays while they're here, and debate their history and significance later?

The two girls who had been talking glared at Gabe for his comment. He smiled and shrugged. 的t's turned away and he chuckled and went back to his breakfast.

**SLYTHERIN TABLE**

_I feel so boring._ Scorpius looked at his housemates, all of which seemed to be looking down upon the laughter of other students. His gaze settled on Sally who had the same look toward her disdainful fellow Slytherins, but a wistful one toward those already celebrating the holiday. Eventually she joined the conversation about Halloween traditions of the Ravenclaws sitting behind them, ignoring the bad glances she got from some other Slytherins.

**HEADMASTER'S OFFICE  
**滴eadmaster, why do you put up with this madness every year? Smoke bombs in the corridors, statues spewing creepy songs...Headmaster Melotiker, what ARE you humming?

"Oh, just one of the creepy songs the statues are apparently spewing. Someone charmed the gargoyle to hum it, I think.  
The headmistress was pacing the room, looking irritated. 滴eadmaster, the brooms are dancing through the great hall and the desserts flew into the hair of many students...and you're humming 'Monster Mash'?"


End file.
